67th Troop Carrier Squadron
The 67th Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 433d Troop Carrier Group, based at Rhein-Main Air Base, West Germany. It was inactivated on July 14, 1952. History Established under I Troop Carrier Command, January 1943. after training deployed to Fifth Air Force in the Southwest Pacific Theater, August 1943 during the New Guinea Campaign. Engaged in combat operations, flying combat cargo resupply missions, troop carrier missions, parachute drops and other missions as necessary in New Guinea, Dutch East Indies; Philippine Campaign and the Battle of Okinawa. Participated in the Occupation of Japan, 1945-1946. Reactivated in the Air Force Reserve 1947, activated at Cleveland Airport, Ohio. Not equipped or manned until 1950 when moved to Greenville AFB, South Carolina when equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars. Activated during Korean War, personnel and equipment used as filler replacements in various active duty units, then inactivated. Reactivated 1955 as part of 433d Troop Carrier Group, Brooks AFB, Texas again equipped with C-119s. Moved to Kelly AFB, Texas, May 1960 under 433d Troop Carrier Wing. Inactivated 30 June 1974. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations: World War II * Campaigns: Air Offensive, Japan; New Guinea; Northern Solomons; Bismarck Archipelago; Western Pacific; Leyte; Luzon; Southern Philippines; Ryukyus * Decorations: Philippine Presidential Unit Citation. Lineage * Constituted 67th Troop Carrier Squadron on January 22, 1943 * Activated on February 9, 1943 : Inactivated on January 15, 1946 * Activated in the reserve on April 13, 1947 : Re-designated 67th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on June 27, 1949 : Ordered to active service on October 15, 1950 : Inactivated on July 14, 1952 * Activated 18 May 1955 : Re-designated 67th Military Airlift Squadron on 1 July 1967 : Inactivated 30 June 1974 Assignments * 433d Troop Carrier Group, February 9, 1943 – January 15, 1946 * Eleventh Air Force, April 13, 1947 * 433d Troop Carrier Group, July 6, 1947 – July 14, 1952; 18 May 1955 – 14 April 1959 * 433d Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 – 17 January 1963 * 921st Tactical Airlift Group, 17 January 1963 – 30 June 1974 Stations * Florence Army Airfield, South Carolina, February 9, 1943 * Sedalia Army Airfield, Missouri, March 19, 1943 * Laurinburg-Maxton Army Air Base, North Carolina, g June 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, August 1–12, 1943 * Jackson Airfield (7 Mile Drome), Port Moresby, New Guinea, August 27, 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, November 5, 1943 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, Netherlands East Indies, c. io July 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, c. October 20, 1944 * Tanauan Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, January 18, 1945 * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, c. June 1, 1945 * North Field, Iwo Jima, C. August 27, 1945 * Ie Shima Airfield, Okinawa, September 9, 1945 * Tachikawa Airfield, Japan, c. September 25, 1945 – January 15, 1946 * Cleveland Municipal Airport, Ohio, April 13, 1947 * Greenville AFB, South Carolina, October 18, 1950 – July 20, 1951 * Rhein-Main Air Base, West Germany, August 6, 1951 – July 14, 1952 * Brooks AFB, Texas, 18 May 1955 * Kelly AFB, Texas 1 November 1960 – 30 June 1974 Aircraft * C-47 Skytrain, 1943–1944 * C-46 Commando, 1944–1945 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1950–1952; 1955-1971 * C-130 Hercules, 1971-1974 References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 067 Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Military units and formations established in 1943